User talk:EnderoftheEnd-
Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm Death. Uhm I was thinking... Are you guys gonna add some birds? Cuz I've just gathered the birds that the players want. Humming bird, Duck, Penguin, Horned owl, Snowy owl, Cockatoo, Parrot, Toucan, Woodpecker, Flamingo, Peacock, Puffin bird, Pelican, Lovebird and The bird with the light blue feet. Thank you!! ^_^ I just wanted to say what the players wanted. Death Robin21 (talk) 17:14, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't work for Fly Like A Bird... ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 17:52, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I know I probably have no business in this matter, but I've encountered this issue on so many wikis, it's ridiculous. Please remember, people, that admins are not involved in the development of the actual game. Gamevial has an email address and a Facebook page where you can forward these kinds of messages. ☼☼☼ ©♥ᴚ⅂⅄ δ∫♣©ε ☼☼☼ 00:12, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Also, Ender, sorry for never replying to your message! I've been busy with adminstrating other wikis that I've next to abandoned the Fly Like a Bird Wiki. I became an admin during the time I played the game pretty much everyday, but now, I probably only play it once every two months. I know, there's no excuse. Anyways, best of luck to you! The wiki is in much better and capable hands with a user who is much more active. Thanks! ☼☼☼ ©♥ᴚ⅂⅄ δ∫♣©ε ☼☼☼ 00:18, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your message, and I forgive your inactivity. I promised on Community Central and now I promise in front of you that this wiki will be well managed under my adminship. ~Aquila Hello, Aquila. From going back into the last few edits, I checked that Annoying_Troll had severely vandalized your talk page, and profile page. I am not quite sure if I restored it, but I did it for you. Dapplestar(sc 22:28, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I see. Thank you for informing me. That was a big 'fuck you' for me. Ha. ~Aquila